Roommate Shenanigans
by SoudaFizz
Summary: Alt. title: Drunken Roommate. CollegeAU Reigisa. Nagisa attends a college party, and Rei starts to fret. One-shot, about 2600 words. Was going to be smut but then. Yeah. Enjoy.


**Roommate Shenanigans** ~ _One shot_ ~ Reigisa – Free! Iwatobi Swim Club

_(__**A/N**__: I have never been to a college party, this is a fiction made purely off of fiction. If I get anything wrong about how college dorm-life is, PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I will be in college soon (hopefully) but...you know...it'd never hurt to be more knowledgeable on that aspect of college life. I am also not too knowledgeable on the after affects of being drunk, so on and so forth. So PLEASE INFORM ME if any of the things written is wrong/false. Thank you! Reviews are wanted, especially constructive criticism please! I don't feel too strongly about these two, and yet here I am. Have fun reading this horrible blurb.)_

* * *

Soft scratching sounds of pencil lead making their mark on untouched paper seemed to be the only sound apparent in the mediocre dorm room. There was the ticking of the clock and the low whistle of the light spring breeze flowing into the room as well. Rei Ryugazaki, an engineering major, sat in the uncomfortable wooden chair near the window. He glanced at his wristwatch, which he neglected to take off at the end of the day, to check what time it was. The watch read, "00:09am."

Rei's roommate, Nagisa Hazuki, who was undeclared, left for a party a few hours ago. The two were friends in high school, and were lucky enough to not only go to the same college, but roommates as well. Rei thought Nagisa rigged the predicament, but Nagisa said that it was all pure chance. Throughout the years, Rei learned that his blond friend never lied. If he did though, it was so obvious, a blind person could have seen it, maybe.

Nagisa left for the party around 11pm, and he's also been to a couple of college parties before. Yet the blue-haired sophomore still worried about his friend. He was one of Rei's only friends, after all. In high school, especially the beginning of his first year, he did not talk to too many of his classmates. He recognized some faces, and quietly greeted them when they politely did so first. Other than that, he did not really have any friends. Until Nagisa forcefully wove his way into Rei's life, of course.

Rei was truly thankful Nagisa had convinced him to join the high school swim team. He had an incredulously rocky start, but nevertheless, the team members, which soon became his friends as well, continued to support him into doing his best. In the end, Rei could only swim the butterfly stroke, but he didn't mind at all. The worrisome college student accepted that fact, and continued to excel in that stroke. That stroke is what got him a scholarship into college. Of course he'd have to swim for the school, but it never bothered Rei. He enjoyed swimming, after all. He still got to swim with one of his closest friends too.

Finally completing one and a half assignments, Rei decided to take a break. He checked the time again, as he unsnapped his wristwatch. 1:57am. _Nagisa's been out for nearly three hours now...is he all right? Do I need to check up on him? Where did he say the party was again?_ Rei started worrying about his friend again. The longest Nagisa's been out at a party was five hours, and Rei sharply remembered what happened afterward. The blond regretfully missed his morning class because of an immense hangover, and croaked a few solemn reminders to Rei. "Don't ever...I mean, _ever_...go to a party...for five hours. ...and do not_—_do you hear me Rei—do _not_ ever...drink...at all," That was Nagisa's first party too; Rei hoped it would his last.

_All right...at 2:30, if Nagisa is not back...then I'll get him. Hopefully he hasn't done anything rash..._ Rei thought as he scooted out of the wooden chair. He sat in that chair for so long, he swore his butt was glued to it. Wobbling out, the sophomore shut the window. The breeze made the room a bit chilly than he wanted.

The blue-haired student dropped into his bed like dead weight. Their dorm room was meant for two people, and so their beds were parallel from each other, on either sides of the wall. From the doorway, Rei's bed was to the right, Nagisa's was to the left. The bathroom was like an extra, tiny room in their already small room. To the right of the doorway was another door, which led to the only bathroom in the dorm. At the foot of each bed had a small desk, just large enough for a student to have one textbook open, and space for their notebooks. Rei supplied himself with a desk light, which graciously took up a small amount of space in the corner closest to his bed. A couple of steps further back into the room were the wardrobe/closets for them, and next to them, the window. It wasn't big, but it wasn't too cramped. Both students occupying the room were satisfied.

At 2:14am, Rei was getting anxious. _Is waiting for 2:30 too long? Should I pick him up now? Is he OK?_ Rei started to fret and begun pacing the room. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Rei rushed to the door. "Nagi—oomph!" Rei exclaimed. He opened the door to see two people: Nagisa and an unfamiliar student. The other student looked more sober than Nagisa did.

"Here, take him. We got in trouble by the dorm monitors, and this kid couldn't get back on his own. Don't worry, a lot of other kids were like him too. But it was a pain getting him here. Good luck with him, and stay safe, alright?" he explained the situation.

"Y-yeah...thanks. And goodnight!" Rei called out to the student's retreating figure. The student just raised a hand in response. Nagisa was in a fit of giggles while hanging on to Rei's shoulders uncomfortably. Rei ushered him inside, hoping his drunken friend wouldn't wake up angry students. "Nagisa, shh! Quiet down!" Rei hushed as best as he could.

"Huh? Oh~hey, Rei! When did youuu get here?" Nagisa slurred, enunciating the "you" in his sentence by poking his friend's nose affectionately.

"I told you to be more quiet!" Rei whispered harshly. "Someone brought you here. You're back in our dorm now," Rei scrunched his nose. Nagisa reeked of alcohol, especially beer.

Nagisa laughed lightly. "Oh~I see, I see! I'll be more quieT. Just for you~Reiii," Nagisa oddly stressed the "t" in quiet.

Rei furrowed his brows in worry, then sighed. "You're really going to regret this in a few hours...here, let me help you get to your bed,"

"OK!"

"Shh!"

"Oh, right. QuiiiieT," Nagisa giggled again, stressing the "t" again.

Rei put one of his friend's arms over his shoulder, and dragged the surprisingly heavy body to the bed. Nagisa wasn't helping himself by walking one bit. Rather, he seemed extremely elated to have Rei dragging him to his bed. Rei sighed once more.

He heaved Nagisa off of his body and positioned Nagisa into a sitting position before maneuvering his body into a sleeping position. "Now, get some sleep. You have a class in the morning, remember?" Rei reminded him gravely.

"Oh, I do? Ohhh, that's riiight... Hehe, it must've slipped my mind!" Nagisa said cutely. Suddenly, he gripped his head, as if in pain. "Ow, ow, ow, ow..." A mind ripping headache engulfed his cranium. Rei still had a worried expression on his face.

"What is the class that you have in the morning, anyway? It's not anything important, is it?" Rei never did ask what the blond's first class was. Or he forgot about it. Either way, he hoped it wasn't an important class.

"I...have an art class—ow, ow, it hurts, oh..." Nagisa replied, still holding his head.

Rei grumbled to himself and headed for the medicine cabinet in their bathroom. He took a bottle of intense painkillers and shook out a couple of them. He filled up a glass of cold water, and made his way back to Nagisa's bed. "Here," Rei offered.

"Thanks," Nagisa slowly sat up and opened his eyes. His splitting head ache intensified with the light of the desk light. It may seem dim in the room, but to Nagisa, it felt like the light shot spears into his head. Before gulping down the pills, Nagisa requested the light to be turned off.

"O-oh, I forgot, sorry," Rei apologized quickly and quietly. He closed the light, turning the whole device out, and he even unplugged it. By that time, Nagisa had already swallowed one pill. He laughed softl—even laughing made his head hurt and vision sway.

"What's so funny? Are you still drunk?" Rei questioned.

"I don't think I'm drunk anymore..." Nagisa admitted before looking to Rei's eyes.

"Then?"

"Well," Nagisa paused to swallow the other pill, "You were so quick to turn off the desk light for me. You even unplugged it!" raising his voice caused a harsh thud of pain.

"And?" Rei still did not understand what was amusing. After all this time, Rei still had not quite gotten a grasp on what Nagisa's sense of humor was.

"Oh, I don't know...I just thought it was funny? No, more...cute, I guess," Nagisa smiled weakly.

A light blush crept its way to Rei's face. He felt his heart unwillingly beat just a tad faster because of that comment. It was akin to the way his heartbeat after doing a few warm-ups in swim practice. A lighter, faster beat. "I...I see..." Rei turned away, unnecessarily adjusting his glasses. Nagisa giggled again.

"I-I'll get you something to eat. You should eat when taking pills, right? I think I have a spare granola bar from earlier today..." the mildly flustered student hastily walked to his bag, searching for that extra food bar.

"Ah, you don't have to, Rei. Actually I...don't really feel like eating. I think if I do, I'll just puke it out," Nagisa continued to laugh softly.

"Ok..." Rei stopped searching and looked at his friend. The blond held his head up with his hand and clenched his eyes tightly in pain again. Rei sighed out of worry.

"You should really get some rest," Rei advised sternly.

Nagisa nodded weakly and slowly moved to rest his head on the pillow. Once shallow breathing could be heard, Rei started to settle into his own bed. However, a quiet voice called him back. "Rei," Nagisa lightly called to him.

"What is it, Nagisa?" Rei wanted to get some sleep himself, it was already almost 3am. But, being the good friend he was, he also wanted to make sure his friend got over his hang over as smoothly as possible.

"My head still hurts. Do you think you could...kiss it and make it feel better?" Nagisa offered.

"I can't believe you're joking at a time like this. If this is what you called me back for, I'm going to get some sleep," Rei was getting restless.

"No, Rei! I'm serious!" Nagisa pouted. _No. Oh no. Not that face, not that face Nagisa!_ Rei yelled at his friend through his mind. There was one thing Rei could not resist—well there were multiple things he could not resist about Nagisa—and that was Nagisa's pout. The blond just knew how to work that face, and it was a bit unfair that he still had a baby-like face. Another sigh escaped Rei's lips. His heartbeat quickened as he spoke.

"Fine. But just a kiss on the forehead, right?" Rei asked to make sure.

"Yup!" Nagisa said cheerfully, albeit the slight falter in his expression.

Rei had a some confidence in himself as he lowered his lips onto his friend's forehead. He moved his bangs out of the way so that he wouldn't have any mistakes, and...he wanted to make the action look beautiful. Even though no one was watching. Nagisa, maybe. He hoped that the angle of his face and neck looked beautiful. Which made another thought cross his mind. Multiple thoughts crossed his mind.

_Nagisa's the only one watching, right? What does my face look like? Are my lips all right? Does my neck look nice from that point of view? _These kinds of thoughts raced through his mind, making him flustered and hesitate just before he planted a kiss.

"...Rei?" Nagisa asked gently, hoping not to scare his friend out of this.

Rei decided to forget all of those thoughts and kissed Nagisa rougher than he thought. "Ah, AH! Nagisa, I'm so sorry! Um, I can redo it, if you want—" Rei began to spew apologies out of his mouth.

Although his head hurt a little bit more because of the impact, Nagisa told him that it was all right. "But if you want to make it up to me that much..." he trailed off, looking for Rei's reaction. He seemed to calm down and willing to listen to Nagisa's request.

"You could...kiss me. On the lips,"

"...what?" Rei asked, did he hear that right?"

It was Nagisa's turn to get embarrassed. "I-I said if you want to make up that other kiss so much, then, you could, kiss me, you know. On the lips, though..." Nagisa lowered his voice. He looked down and started twiddling his thumbs. He silently hoped that Rei would actually listen to him, but it was, in fact, too forward and strange of a request after all. After a moment's silence, Nagisa spoke up again. "B-but you don't have to if you don't want to, um!" Nagisa waved his hands in front of his face, more flustered than ever. If there were light in the room, he was sure his face would be the same color as raspberries.

"...no..." Rei muttered.

"What?" Nagisa hadn't heard him.

"No, I..." Rei spoke louder, "I will do it," Rei looked into the blond's eyes, equally, if not more, embarrassed than Nagisa was.

"What?" Nagisa said again, as if all of his vocabulary was replaced by that word.

With the tension unbearable, Rei leaned forward until they were so close they could feel each other's breath. Although Rei did not like the smell of alcohol, it was a request from his friend, his best friend, possibly more than a best friend. And at this point, it didn't smell as strongly as it did before.

"I said," Rei murmured, inching closer to Nagisa's lips.

"I will do it,"

The kiss was very light, soft, peck. The two hardly felt a thing, but the heat of the room seemed to rise.

"You...that wasn't enough," Nagisa said in a low voice and captured Rei's lips. He cupped a side of Rei's face and brought him closer, pulling him into a deeper kiss. It felt like minutes before they separated for air. The two gazed into each others eyes before kissing again, more passionately each time.

Nagisa's head ache didn't completely fade away, it still pulsated harshly. But the sensation of Rei kissing him made his heart flutter more painfully than his head ever would. Nagisa slid his tongue on the bottom of Rei's lips, silently pleading for entrance. Nagisa was finally kissing him, the one crush he had carried on since the end of his first year of high school. Even though Rei was an amateur, he learned quickly. Nagisa smiled into the kiss when Rei opened his mouth slightly. Their tongues danced with one another, each learning every crevice of their mouths. Rei thought he might get drunk off of kissing Nagisa with the amount of alcohol he consumed.

Finally, the two let themselves breath. Both of them were out of breath, much like the end of their swimming practices. The pair gazed into each others eyes before Rei broke their heated kissing session. "W-we really...need to sleep," Rei stuttered, still flustered.

"Yeah..." Nagisa agreed.

Rei tucked himself in and heard one last voice before drifting into his own dreamland.

"Thank you, Rei...I love you,"

_I love you too, Nagisa._

**~FIN~**


End file.
